


秦淮八艳（原创攻X方公公）

by sosyna



Category: TVB怪侠一枝梅
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosyna/pseuds/sosyna





	秦淮八艳（原创攻X方公公）

第一章

屋外正是好晴，角檐上的铜铃时不时被风吹得轻响，琉璃瓦上落着尺厚的白雪映得人睁不开眼。时值寒冬，如泼洒鹅毛般洋洋下了半月有余的大雪，直到前日夜里才停住。

小橘子就揣着手站在窗口看外面的一干宫女、太监铲雪打扫。本来这活有他一份，但亏得他机灵，入了方公公的眼，现下成了他跟前贴身服侍的小太监，也用不着做这等粗活了。

方公公年纪不大却是这宫里的大太监，相貌生的端正，武功又好，常年伴在顺亲王身侧，有人说这东厂的副总管迟早是他的。

一阵冷风吹来，还带了几片雪花，扑在小橘子脸上，冻得他一个哆嗦，连忙放了叉竿把窗户关个严实。

堂里置了暖炉，混着檀香一起燃，铜隙里就袅袅升起薄烟来。方公公适才刚起，端了茶盏轻抿着醒神。

也不晓得是天生如此还是成了大太监才端起来的架子，跟他们这群畏手畏脚的奴才全不一样，光坐在那便生仪态，黛眉微挑，眼上扫了翠色，唇沾朱红，倒比正宫里的妃子不差。

小橘子正想着他什么时候也能坐在那就听见耳边传来昆调。

方公公闭了眼轻哼小曲，不知道是哪里的台本，兴致到了还擎起手来作架势摆动。方公公向来喜爱听曲，就连刚来不多久的都晓得，可也只有这些贴身的太监才晓得，若是旁侧无人，方公公又起了兴，那是无论如何也要哼上一曲，有时还会开面换衣自娱自乐一番。

说来奇怪，方公公最好花旦，偏自己唱的又是正净，偶尔扮个武生，也非说他唱功不好功架不佳，但正净、武生总差了那么点意思。小橘子低头看看自己平坦坦的裤裆，想着就差了这么点意思。

忽闻一声怒叱，小橘子慌忙抬了头就看见方公公那指骨纤长的净手入了另一人掌中，再看——皂皮靴、红革带、金黄四团龙盘领——他又匆匆低了头，傻子才继续看，看到金黄四团龙盘领还不够？就不声不息地退了出去，还一并屏退了屋里的其他人带去院子里扫雪。

“咚”地一声闷响，方公公头上的乌纱翼善冠掉落在地。他方起了身，摆了架势在堂中舞，不成想一转首的功夫推出去的手就给人握了去，心下着恼，就着回眸怒叱出声就要打。可在看清来人之后就没了下文。

方公公的动作停在半路，他的唇角还带着笑，眼中还含着媚，直看得来人心痒身酥，手下略一发力将他抱了个满怀，翼善冠就是在这时碰落的。

“瞧你这般模样，真个像只勾人的骚狐狸，还唱得什么生净？”

“小王爷说笑了，奴才是公公不是狐狸。”方公公翘了唇角情真意切地笑出来，好似他听到的不是打情骂俏的诨话，是夸奖一般。他心里不悦，却不能发，左手抵在对方肩头又不敢发力真把人推开。

这可是个小祖宗开罪不得。

朱小王爷见人软绵绵倚在自己怀里，更是得意，扯了方公公衣襟就往他颈子上啃去。

要说年龄，方公公还虚长朱小王爷两岁，有顺亲王做靠山，谁敢动他一根汗毛？偏这朱小王爷，仗着自己是皇帝最小的弟弟，男女通吃、荤素并进，自顺亲王那见过方公公便一直心念念想着，非得尝过一口才肯罢休。

如今可算让他逮着了机会。小王爷骑射为乐、武功超凡，端的是虎背熊腰，结实的膀子往他腰上一箍，直把他欺得起不来身，哪还有逃的可能。

按说得了皇室宠爱，便算是有了倚仗，在这宫里也能如鱼得水，不怕没人奉承巴结，方公公自小在这长大又怎么会不懂其中道理？可朱小王爷不同别人，凡是到了手的一概不加珍惜，用完就丢，哪有什么真情，全是嘴上说来哄人的，逢场作戏而已。

可你要是让他吃不着，就像逼了狗急会跳墙，什么手段都使得出来。

朱小王爷亲着了嫩颈，只觉得口齿生津，滑软香甜，忍不住吮吻舔舐，啧啧有声，“是了，不是狐狸，你身上都没有狐臊味，反而香得很——”

“小王爷，时候不早了，奴才还要去服侍顺王爷——”方公公被啃得生痛，眉头微蹙退身就要躲。

“这算什么话？你面前不就有个王爷需要你服侍，难道只有我老哥才值得你服侍？”朱小王爷哪会让他退开去，腿下使绊只听得乒呤乓啷一阵乱响，方公公的后腰就倚在了桌面上。

那半盏冷茶连带着陶壶瓷杯摔落在地上，碎成了片漫得到处都是也无人去管。方公公被小王爷压在桌上，只脚尖还沾着地，刚才一时情急捉了他的肩衣，现下更是喘不过气来，方公公的面上布了层薄汗，笑意也渐渐支撑不住。

“奴才当然不是这个意思，只是本分为顺王爷做事，又无安排调动，倘若去晚了，怕是会受责罚。”

“甚么责罚！他弟弟要用他的奴才还需要安排调动？”小王爷哪是会听话的主，湿舌舔在他锁骨上，口里含糊叫嚷，又嫌他衣物碍事，伸手就要去取他的腰带，膝盖更是往他股间顶。

方公公给顶得呼吸一窒，连忙握住伸去腰间的手。他现在就如紧绷的弓背，弯折在桌上，无处发力又无从起身。这般姿势实在吃不消，他心下也明白到了如此地步，今天不遂了小王爷的愿怕是不行了。

于是方公公捏住了小王爷的手背轻揉缓搓，说出来的话也似柔肠百转，“小王爷说的对，奴才服侍王爷本就是天经地义，哪还需要额外的安排调动。只不过床笫之事，总归要去床上才能享得十成十的舒适，小王爷身骄肉贵怎么能在这堂中桌上行合欢云雨？”

朱小王爷本是心头燥热，胯下肿胀难当，始终未见方公公服软便想就地来他个霸王硬上弓。如今手背给他一揉，仿佛给揉到心头上，骨头都酥了大半，只有阳势越发挺立，直快要戳破他的裤裆。

他嘶声抽了口气当下抄手揽了方公公软腰三步并作一步，走得是虎虎生风，几下就把他推搡上了床榻。

冬日被褥厚实，置了三床五被，炭火足旺熏得暖融融，人甫一躺下就陷了进去。方公公这才长舒了口气，脊背不受冷硬木桌硌压，浑身放松。

朱小王爷就趁机将身下人剥扒干净，紧实肌理入眼是大片春光无限。他再按捺不住，掏出傲然长物抵在方公公臀缝股间磨蹭，手下拉拉扯扯要褪去身上衣裳。

情欲灼烧伴着炉火逼出了小王爷一身热汗也没脱下几件来，他心急之下索性不脱了合身扑上前去要吻那殷唇。

方公公陷进床褥里，暖融柔软，倒有些困顿了，直到后庭被火热热硬物抵磨才清醒过来，他也疲于去挣，只觉得手脚发软，躺着任由小王爷施为。

他本就喜好男色，身为太监净了身不能与女子欢乐，只能从男子那里索求。只不过他还真没与人做过……下腹的阉疤哪是能随便给人看的。

朱小王爷已是意乱情迷，什么技巧全都忘却，唇齿交缠就卷了方公公舌尖用力吮吸，摩挲生出甜津尽数吞吃入腹。胯下阳势紧抵幽谷入口，凭着硬挺就要往里挤。

方公公被吮得眼晕口麻，可那处仍是艰涩，不过刚入了个头就疼得他出了身冷汗，燥热情欲霎时退了个干净，他口舌被堵唤不出声来，情急下就咬在小王爷舌尖上，吃得满嘴血腥又惊出身冷汗来。

要是平时朱小王爷定会着恼，百般刑罚就等着胆敢咬伤他的人了。但是暖玉温香在怀，精虫上脑，酥麻快感阵阵，小王爷只当是打情骂俏，反而越发兴奋起来，就着满嘴腥甜说起了荤话，“我的可人儿，你那小口怎恁地咬我命根吃紧，便是想要倒叫出声来让小爷知道。”

那烙铁般硬物更是肿胀发紫，条条筋络遍布，面目可憎要往方公公狭穴窄道里去。

“小王爷！”方公公哪受得了这等强闯硬入，口舌甫一被放开就惊喘求饶，“奴才……奴才初经情事，还望小王爷疼惜……”胸膛起伏，两粒樱红颤巍巍入了朱小王爷的掌中。这声叫得他是心旌荡漾，动作果真放轻了些。

方公公情穴实在紧窄，腰身又绷如弦弓，饶是他铆足了劲也再进不了分毫。男人总归不似女子，强闯不得。小王爷一手合掌裹覆在方公公挺起胸前揉捏抚慰，另一手圈过他腰侧边是揉搓要他放松边箍住了不许他躲开下体蹭动。

他膝盖顶开方公公腿弯，让城门大开，既然进不去就退出些再进，浅出深入倒又进去大半。方公公只觉得耳鸣眼晕，股间肚腹都快给撑裂开了，喉里呜咽滚动直呼轻些。他唇上殷红早被小王爷吻去大半，面颊两片飞霞烧得眼角明艳艳如轻絮搔痒，眉下翠色一衬，愈是艳丽无匹。

交合渐渐行至好处，生了淫糜水声，凶物如鱼得水抽送越发顺畅，朱小王爷闷哼一声，腰下蓦地发力终将整根都埋进了方公公体内。

方公公哀呼惨叫，指下锦被几给抓破了。他腰身挺起仰首便显出了颈子上隐隐可见的喉结来，乌发半湿粘黏其周，看得小王爷双眼都发了直，倾首就衔住了那小核。胯下未歇，顶撞间子孙袋拍得臀肉啪啪作响，似也要挤进湿软幽穴里一逞凶欲。

偶尔顶到一点，方公公的呻吟就变了调，身子发颤从荆棘藤化作春池泥，软乎乎给他拥在怀中。 适才还宛若贞洁烈女的幽谷香穴也成了浪荡娼妓，迎客深入吮吸不休。

朱小王爷舒声长叹，总算让他寻到了好去处，调转方向直往那点碾磨顶弄， 九深一浅，把方公公的后庭搅得媚肉外翻、狼藉一片。

方公公的眼中给逼出了水雾，声音也嘶哑断续连完整的话也说不出口，头脑浑噩双臂搂住了朱小王爷的肩头，甚至扭腰摆臀迎合下体抽送动作，他茫然然觉得自己似是飘摇在云间又像是荡在水中的浮萍，快要到了顶端，却无物可喷薄而出。

他感觉应当是有东西可以喷薄的。他耸胯抬腰，身躯痉挛，随着激流灌注体内绞紧了穴肉。方公公的皮肤下浮上一层薄红来，他是净身太监，哪有什么东西可以给他在交欢的时候射出来。

朱小王爷尽了欢，手仍覆在方公公的胸前揉捏，喉核上被他叼出了两个不算浅的牙印。他手下胸肌紧实平滑，这时才觉得下腹没有东西抵着很是异样。小王爷醒悟，心下生了好奇，就探手去摸。

他摸到一块疤，勉强算得上平整，疤中间还有个小洞。

方公公浑身一个激灵差些跳起身来，他擎掌就打，把小王爷推得撞在床柩上发出声闷响。好在事发情急没来及催动内劲，高潮余韵未退本来十成气力也只剩了三成。不然小王爷受了这一下是非死即伤。

打完了方公公才回过神来，电光火石之间只觉得头在项上悬悬欲落。他已雌伏小王爷身下承欢，早不出这一掌，现在出了岂不是赔了夫人又折兵？

方公公又牵出笑意来，缓声道：“那处腌臜地方怎么能给小王爷去碰。”

朱小王爷虽然好色却不昏庸，这番说辞又怎么糊弄得了他，“碰不碰是你这个奴才说的算？小爷偏要碰个舒爽！”他从床柩上起了身，也没去揉揉挨了撞的地方，伸手就盖在那道阉疤上搓弄起来。

不管哪个太监公公，下腹的阉疤都是全身的罩门软处所在，若非自己轻易碰不得。方公公这下再忍不住，要从朱小王爷手下挣扎出来。他是挣扎却依旧不敢动用武功内劲，他到底还是要留在宫中，倘若不小心杀伤了王爷，就算有十条命都他不够赔。

朱小王爷却没这么多顾虑，倒是这番挣扎蹭得他下腹欲火又起。心头燥热，他再懒得管那地方是碰得碰不得，掐住了方公公腿根就一个顶撞，把自己阳硕再送进了湿软深处。

方公公给这一下顶得失了力气，喉里低吟出声，再要挣扎是怎么都挣扎不开了。朱小王爷半跪在床上，扯了方公公的腿挂在自己腰侧，方公公就有半个身子都是悬空的，只交合处和肩背受力，小王爷又发了狠，把怒气都倾泻进来，满室就只听得见交合水声和方公公的呻吟声。

 

小橘子估摸着一炷香有余也该差不多了，哪晓得刚到了门口就听见低低的婉转呻吟，他连忙收回了手，躲去一边的屋檐下。

他哈了口气，指节都是通红的，这满院的雪都扫干净了，什么时候才能完事？小橘子蹲下身，把手揣进袖子里，这时起了阵风，刮得他面颊生痛。

小橘子缩着脖子不知道又等了多久，就在他快冻成个雪人的时候，那门可算开了。朱小王爷春风得意地大跨步出了屋，整了整衣领径自穿过院落离开。小橘子起了身，躬背立在一旁，小王爷也懒得搭理，或许都没看见他。

直到小王爷走远了，小橘子才连忙进了屋，大堂入目就是落了一地的碎瓷片和茶叶，再去里屋，床上躺着的不正是方公公？

“主子？”小橘子上前轻声叫了。方公公的身子倒是裹得严实，发丝湿透黏在颊边，眼角还带着媚红，就是面目憔悴，似是给折腾得只剩了半口气。

“小橘子……？”方公公半阖着眼，听见他的声音也只微微抬了抬眼皮，也不晓得看见他没有，声音沙哑低弱。

“是我，主子你没事吧？”小橘子哪见过方公公这幅模样，心下担忧又不敢去掀这锦被。

“我没事……休息会就好了。顺王爷那还需得人服侍，你快些去，别误了时辰。”方公公闭了眼，声音越来越低，眉间疲意尽显，就快要睡过去了。

小橘子还待说些什么，见他这般模样也只好领命先行退下。

 

第二章

腊八刚过，顺王爷就自京城返了封地，方公公带着一干太监、锦衣卫忙进忙出给这庆典节日收了尾又是三五天过去了。大寒将至，正是最冷时节，宫里也算得上清闲。

这处偏房阁院邻着火灶，干柴烧得劈啪作响。门口没有守人，只在院口着两名锦衣看着，小橘子提了壶刚烧好的热水进去，就连火灶边做事的小太监也收拾一番准备退下了。

方公公正在浴桶中阖目小憩，连日来诸多劳累，毛靴里都汗湿了又冻成块也没空歇上一歇，好容易得了闲暇，怎能不找些快活。

晌午刚过，炉灶的火还未熄就又点扇起来，足足烧了大半个木桶，让小橘子调试完水温倒上香料再洒了花瓣，方公公就泡进去了。

冬日里水凉得快，小橘子备了壶热的，在旁慢慢倒加，又将屏风前的炭火鼓吹到最旺，屋里水雾氤氲暖炭生香，把顶上风口边的白雪都融去了，要是不出屋子还真不晓得是冬是夏。

方公公倚在桶沿上，双手搭着，他虽然取了头冠却没把垂在颈侧的长发扎上，就乌亮亮地搭了几缕下来，尾端又荡在水里。

他的手边还有一小壶温酒，热水香料泡得他僵硬的肌肉放松下来，一阵疲软袭上全身，便连根小拇指也懒得动了。

他闭着眼，眉下的翠色就更是鲜亮，皮肤泛了薄红，唇上的殷色就越是饱满欲滴。方公公有些困倦，神识却很清明，他不知道怎么想起了那个小祖宗。

亏得节庆一过，他也要回封地去了，不到了春节大典怕是连名字也难得听上一回，而且朱小王爷总算不是吃过就忘的人，竟也在皇上面前替他提了东厂副总管的事。

思及此，方公公不由乐笑了脸。

朱小王爷骄奢淫逸归骄奢淫逸，武功防鞑的本事可不一般，不然皇上又怎么会任由他胡作非为。在这方面他的话自然有份量，如今他开了口，这东厂副总管的位置就是板上钉钉的事了。

小橘子见到方公公闭着眼在笑，一边小心往浴桶里加着滚水，一边问道：“主子，什么事这么高兴，跟小橘子也说一说，两个人更开心些。”

方公公睁了双目，瞥他一眼，还未说话唇边笑容愈大，他这才想起手边的酒水来，擎了白玉瓷杯给自己斟上，捏在两指间仔细打看，仿佛在看着那东厂副总管的位置，他一仰首饮尽了才慢慢开口，“我就要当东厂副总管了，难道我不该高兴吗？”

“主子是说小王爷——”小橘子喜笑颜开，自以为得了方公公的意思，可话说到半路就受了方公公一记凌厉的眼刀，吓得他立时噤了声，再不敢多说一个字。

方公公见他垂头缩手，才慢悠悠转了视线，继续把玩起手里的杯子来，“这事没有他也能成，只不过有了他就更容易了。”

小橘子不懂其中意思，这是该谢谢小王爷还是不用记着？他听见哗哗的水声，抬眼就看见方公公搁下了酒杯要从浴桶里出来，他连忙举了棉巾过来为方公公仔细擦拭身上的水珠。

屋里左侧置了张卧榻，刚好一人大小，上面垫着锦被，还有个软絮香枕。小橘子为方公公擦干身子又拿了个干净的围在他的下体，就搀着他趴伏了上去。

卧榻边上还张小桌，桌面上放着瓶罐还有个小枕，桌面下好似还有一层，也搁了不少物件，无奈藏在阴影里看不明白。

待方公公趴好，小橘子就从瓶罐里挑了一个，摘开木塞倾倒在掌心中是香滑的精油。他小心地温热了才覆手去方公公肩背上搓揉开。

精油沾着体温立即散发开来，手掌摁在肩上酸软处轻压揉弄，痒麻舒适，惹得方公公忍不住声声低吟。小橘子又加重了些力道，小心注意着方公公的反应，见他没有不适才继续揉按。

他四指并拢，张虎口捏住肩胛揉得肌肉软去，又以拇指抵扣脊背节节摁下，然后捋至尾椎才停。如此往复，精油被揉进了肌骨里去，靡香充盈，本已渐渐凉薄的皮肤也发起热来。

方公公双臂交叠圈在枕边，他的下颌陷在软絮里，鼻端闻着熏甜的气味，半湿的乌发从颈侧挽过来，在锦被上泅出一小片深色来。这水中泡的，炭里烧的，枕里掺的，俱是让人放松的香料，几相参杂直把方公公弄得快要昏睡过去。更何况小橘子手法娴熟轻柔，舒服得如睡云床。

小橘子的手也染上了精油的香气，在屏风后透来的烛光下泛着柔光。这处洗浴的屋子是方公公专用来躲懒偷闲的，窗上遮了厚帘，既防人偷看又不漏声出去。只在去外屋的柱边立两个大烛台，一旦点了，便是亮堂。

如今映着水雾，橫椽上波光粼粼，再隔着屏风，朦胧软黄暧昧绮丽。小橘子抬眼看了看方公公，蝴蝶骨随着呼吸微微起伏，缠绕着的发丝仍带着水珠。他对方公公比对自己还要熟悉，知晓现在应当差不多了。

他挪了挪身，先下手揉捏方公公的大腿。内侧隐秘处还隐隐可见淤痕，是前些日子朱小王爷留下的，也快消散了。然后再捏小腿，掌心覆上略有了些涩感，倒的精油是快要消磨完了。

方公公偏了偏头，面颊落在枕上，已有了些睡意。小橘子就是在这时收了手，他重新倒了精油在掌心中，温热了，合着手小心摸去那白巾下盖着的紧实臀肉上。

不晓得是不是因为净了身的缘故，方公公的身子虽没女人柔若无骨，却远比普通男人的触感要来得舒服。他的骨头是硬，可肉不硬，尤其是这两瓣好臀，丰润如丘弹而紧致，刚好包裹在掌心里，左搓右揉，让人心动难耐。

小橘子不敢多做留恋，就着搓揉动作分开臀肉，探了一指去那隐秘私穴。方公公轻哼一声，沉了沉腰。小橘子忽觉得脸上发热，口干舌燥，额上满是密汗，手下更不敢怠慢，屈指拨开了收合过来的软肉刺进深处。

精油滑润清香，早在他方才揉捏时流了不少进股间，穴口沾染，小橘子指尖又早经浸润，这番戳弄是毫不费劲。他用指腹慢慢碾磨开内里褶皱，将精油匀抹在软壁上。如此已是在方公公体内转了一圈，他也不急着抽出，转腕让手指在里搅弄，似要把这处弄得湿滑绵软才罢休。

方公公初时还觉得有些难受，虽非疼痛，但总有种难言的不适感。他微拧了拧腰，蹙起眉来，开口想要斥责，那指尖却戳到了软处，麻痒自他尾椎爬上，忍不住闭了眼低吟。

指尖渐渐变得粘腻滑顺，小橘子就抽了出来，未顿得一顿就又刺进穴心里去，模仿欢爱交合时动作。

体内那物没裹咬住就立即退了出去，方公公顿觉越发难以言喻。滑不溜秋，真个如只小泥鳅般，捕捉不到又挠得心肺发痒。这么想着时方公公睁了眼，知道到底是什么了。常言道不试试怎知其中滋味。这一试倒让他的身子开了窍，在此时想念起朱小王爷那巨硕的阳根来了。

小橘子不晓得这许多，只管按了平日的惯例来，生怕一个不小心弄痛了方公公挨了责罚。他指下咕啾咕啾出了水声，掌里也不忘揉捏臀肉。

方公公却不耐地轻叩起小臂来，可算知道了隔靴搔痒是什么意思。

“小橘子。”方公公突然出了声，音色低沉，吓得小橘子动作一停，以为自己弄痛了他，然而这一停让方公公更是难耐，“停什么！再重一些，快一些——”

“是，主子。”小橘子到底机灵，他连忙取了桌上的软枕为方公公垫在下腹，又从桌下那层拿了一物出来——是个三指并粗，四寸长短，还做了饱囊袋的玉势。

小橘子听得方公公说话急切，哪敢怠慢，捉了握柄将玉势往幽穴甬道里一送，直没根部。

后口紧挟硬物，肚腹满胀，层层叠叠酥麻感觉冲上脑来，总算挠到了痒处。方公公引颈长舒，眉头便也展开了，抽抽送送间眼角又浮了绯色。

小橘子手下卖力，方公公就是细碎低吟，与他那日在房外听见的不差些许。满室春色，麝糜荡漾，正待行到高顶寻一处倾泻时，他倏然听见了吱呀的开门声。

方公公还未察觉，他却听得清楚，这一声如平地惊雷、久旱飞雪，吓得他呆愣住了。这里是东厂，是方公公的屋子，他们倘若不出去，谁又敢进来，除非——

“咦？方公公玩得好开心，怎么不叫上我一起？”是那朱小王爷来了。他寻到这处院落来，见到门口竟无人看守，心里就有几番猜测，甫一推门，闻得满腔熏香也只当是真在沐浴泡澡，不成想刚越了屏风入目的居然是这般香艳场景，当下眼睛都直了。

方公公趴伏在卧榻上，脊背薄汗映着暖黄，乌发稍湿在颈边绕出几道旋旖，紧臀被垫得高翘，就算是被白巾遮住了，被小橘子挡去了，他也晓得那处定是风光无限。

方公公心下一惊，从指尖开始发凉，什么情欲欢好全褪了个一干二净，急急撑身就要起来。朱小王爷却是快步向前，一个纵掠坐在塌边，双手搂了方公公的瘦腰，把自己嵌在他刚撑起来的空隙中，“没想到方公公喜欢这等小玩意儿。继续，可别我一来就要收场。”

朱小王爷是满心欢喜，这一抱可得偿所愿让他见着了脸。方公公的面颊发白，可绯色未消，唇抹朱红，眼涂翡翠，还是那般勾人的风情。他显然是给惊着了，瞪着双眼瞧他。

小橘子仍握着玉势，不知该如何是好，朱小王爷刚才说继续，那他真要继续？方公公肯定是不愿意让他继续，那小王爷的话他难道不听？

好在朱小王爷虽然没看他，也知道他是在的。他伸了只手，小橘子立马把玉势交了过去，退身离开。

他出了门被寒风一吹才想起没穿裘披来，外面不知道什么时候下起了雪，他又看了看紧闭的门扉，再进去拿是不行的了，反正方公公一时半会怕是出不来，他就先去找一件再回来也成。于是小橘子缩着身顶着风雪匆匆忙忙地跑走了。

“小王爷……你怎么会来这里？”方公公扯了扯唇角想露个笑来，却觉得惊出了身冷汗，这屋子分明暖热未变，他偏是肌骨生凉。

“你是想问我怎么还在京城？”小王爷也笑，握着玉势的手趁机顶进了方公公还软滑的幽谷穴心里去，他可不比小橘子会忧心方公公吃痛，抽送毫无章法，也不管是撞着了内壁软肉，还是戳着了深处敏感，只一通发狠。

朱小王爷本就习武之人，下手劲道猛足，这般突然发难弄得方公公是惊叫连连、告饶声迭，五脏六腑都似给搅了个天翻地覆。他扭腰蹬足，捉肩挺身，百般挣扎也脱不出小王爷的手掌心里，倒叫小王爷俯首亲得颈边点点红痕。

方公公觉得肠腹都要给他搅烂捅穿了，额上津津汗下，五指揪住小王爷胸前锦衣，不知怎么突然福至心灵，呻吟着道：“奴才……奴才自然是更喜欢小王爷的龙根命脉——”

听得这一句话，小王爷忽地住了手，力道一卸，方公公顺势便软倒在他怀里胸前喘息。他一低头就看方公公蒙着水雾的眼、烧红的面颊，呼吸猛窒，甩了玉势扯去白巾，翻身就把方公公压去了身下，“既然喜欢，不尝个满足怎么行？”

才受了折腾，方公公哪有力气挣动，由着小王爷摆弄，大张了腿就把他刚掏出来的热胀硬铁吞吃了个干净。

一时活色生香，鱼水交融，待得夜色将近才算停歇。

 

第三章

廿七傍晚又下了场大雪，趁着天还未黑就有太监拿着扫耙在东华门的道上清整，方公公乘着小轿从中行过。皇上先传了口谕，待到春节庆典过后就批他升任东厂副总管，不过在这之前他还是宫中监事的大太监。

虽说真龙天子、一言九鼎，其中变数也够大，方公公做事愈发小心，生怕喜事变丧事，不得晋升反落草芥。

今年照例又收到了许多贺礼，只增不减，凡是听到风声的人都抓着春节的由头，不仅送礼，还送重礼，都一一被方公公退回了。

小橘子万分不解，端温酒过来给方公公饮了暖身，“往年这些礼品都会留下，怎么今年就要都退回去？”

方公公刚刚坐下偎着堂中的暖炉烤靴，他轻晃着酒杯，嗅得肺腑满盈醇香，“我问你，你知不知道东厂副总管的位置有多少人想坐？”

“多如牛毛，不可胜数——”说到这小橘子的脸上就堆了谄媚，“主子德才兼备，这位置除了您还有谁担当得起，真个是实至名归。”

“好了。”方公公轻笑一声，也是被夸得舒心，“既然有那么多人想坐这个位置，又怎么会眼睁睁看着我坐上去，明枪易躲暗箭难防，只要被人抓到一条小辫子，这位置就坐不下来了。这些蠢人个个都送重礼，要是有人查起来，价值连城，我怎么收？”

小橘子这才恍然大悟，“是啊……”

“方公公，小王爷有礼到——”屋外忽传来了通报。听到小王爷三个字方公公的身子就是一僵，这小祖宗今日才到的京城，现在就找上门来了，不知道又打的什么主意。

他慢慢举了杯一饮而尽才展出笑容起身迎了过去。心里却是在盘算怎么把贺礼退回去。

“方公公，适才才见过面了，我就又来了。”

“徐管事。”方公公见着来人心下吃惊，脊背就开始发寒。怎么小王爷的礼物叫顺亲王的随行管事给送来了？

徐管事也是眼尖明理，看得方公公面上一闪而过的诧异，不等他问先行解释起来，于他方公公为顺亲王办事都是自己人，没什么不能说的，“方公公走后没多久小王爷便来了王爷那，好生抱怨了一番服侍的公公奴才。正巧就说起了方公公你，夸是经验丰富办事机敏果断，要王爷把你让出来伺候小王爷一个春节大典。”徐管事举了举手中捧的锦盒，“这是小王爷送给方公公的贺春礼物。”

方公公垂了眼，那锦盒雕花刻蝶，檀香木作凿，铜锁小扣，足有六寸长四寸宽，很是精致。他不急着去接。若说下级官员、贵人妃嫔送礼还情有可原，却从没听过王爷送礼的，再怎么该说赏赐才算合乎规矩。

“既然是徐管事来，怎么却叫通报呼起送礼来了？”

“这是小王爷吩咐的，他说曾得了方公公服侍，比那些个不知前后的奴才好上千万，心中想念，又正好新春，便给方公公送上一份礼物来，这次还要多得公公费心了。”

“奴才卑贱，伺候小王爷是本分内的事，怎么受的起如此厚礼。”果不其然，这小王爷怕是要弄得满城皆知不可。方公公稍退一步，面上仍带微笑，却已是拒人千里之外，不准备去接这份礼物了。

“方公公这就是你的不对了。”徐管事忽板起了脸，瞪着眼，连下颌一寸三分长的山羊胡都要吹起来了，“小王爷指名道姓地点你，予你赏赐，你怎好败了皇家的面子。”

这番说词出口，方公公便看出这其中也有顺王爷的意思在里面，小王爷与顺王爷年纪差大，向来不算亲密，而小王爷手握边军重权，如今有了机会，自然要方公公去多接近接近。

既然是顺王爷的意思，方公公还怎么拒绝，“那便谢过小王爷了。”他翘着唇角越发笑得荣幸所至、不胜惶恐了。

小橘子一直半垂着头也不插话，更不多看，好似个蜡人，等听了方公公发话，才突然活了起来，伸手接下檀香盒子。

“对了，小王爷还说，要是方公公收下明儿去的时候就记得带上了。”徐管事这就又乐起来，捋着胡须，眼睛眯成一条缝，“话都传到，东西也送到，王爷还等着我，不多打扰，先行走了。”

“送送徐管事。”

待得人一走方公公就变了脸，阴沉犹如深湖暗渊，他颇不耐烦地坐回椅中，又斟了杯酒喝下，道：“打开来看看吧。”

小橘子心知方公公不悦，更不敢多话，把锦盒放在桌上解了铜搭打开，里面的东西霎时显露出来，甫一入眼就惊得他满头大汗，恨不能直接把盖子给合上，再不打开了。

方公公瞧见小橘子脸色煞白，皱了眉就探头过来看，看得清楚了，便是心头火起，怒从胆生，再按捺不住，拍案而起，桌椅具给震得裂开，杯壶摔得叮啷脆响，碎了一地白瓷，“岂有此理！”

锦盒里置了件红绸缝的小衣，金线压边绣牡丹蝶飞，顶上两根细绳，正是女子穿的肚兜。

方公公气得是七窍生烟，胸膛起伏如风鼓，美目怒瞪，两道剑眉几乎倒挂起来，“他当我是什么人！”

小橘子垂了首不敢回话。心中暗骂，你个小王爷，把方公公惹恼了，人却不在这，可苦了我……

好一会寂静无声，外面前来查看的人一见是方公公在发脾气扭头就走，谁敢进来撞在火头上。偏小橘子出不去逃不掉，他紧绷着身，跟木头一样，动不敢动，连呼吸都屏着，手脚渐渐发麻，像千只蚂蚁爬万只虫噬咬，终于实在受不住了，低低开口问：“主子……这礼，还收吗？”

方公公没出声，依旧站在那背对着他，瞧不着脸小橘子更不解其意，只觉得煎熬难耐，连脑后都发起麻来。

“收。”

忽然听着了声，小橘子还以为是听错了，愣了一愣才接着问：“那，明个儿带上吗？”

“不带，拿去供上。”

小橘子满头雾水，这供上是个什么意思？总不能真摆了蔬果肉食，早晚三炷香吧？但他做奴才又能怎么办，猜不透也要猜，只好应了是，收去退下。

 

檐上的雪积得厚了就坠一块下来，正巧落在石阶边上。清晨飘了点小雪，天色灰蒙蒙的，不算得很好，估摸着春节前还有大雪要下。

小橘子为方公公打着伞，带着批太监一道往小王爷暂住的偏殿里去。虽说小王爷那通抱怨九成九是做戏给顺王爷看的，可听见了又怎能当没听见。小橘子只是奇怪。

“主子，那小王爷故意招惹您，说得又是做戏的话，您干嘛还这么上心？再说也不是咱们负责，与调管人事的太监嘱咐一声不就行了，还用得着主子特意挑选了带去？”

方公公走在最前头，跟身后的小太监们还有个三步的距离，小橘子声音刻意压小，又因着执伞几乎是在贴耳说话。可方公公依旧不急不缓地行着，双眼瞧也没瞧他一眼，似是全没听见。只唇角紧抿，稍稍显出些不快来。

小橘子何其了解方公公，一眼望见了，便是耸肩缩首，跟个被霜打了的黄瓜一样蔫了下去。

方公公向来疼爱小橘子，要是换做平时，凡是他问了方公公都会耐心解答，偏偏这是去朱小王爷寝殿的路上，他心里不舒爽后面又还跟着小太监，自然不愿回答。

其实小橘子说得没错，只要他打声招呼也不算怠慢了小王爷，就算什么都不做也没人会抓着这事来责备他。可做戏总得总全套才显得逼真，顺王爷着徐管事表了意思，他才这般卖力。

到了地方，小王爷还未睡醒，方公公吩咐安排好了小太监们已是辰时一刻了，飞雪作了鹅毛，没有停歇的意思，反而愈演愈烈。

方公公跟小橘子站在屋檐下避雪，他的双手掩在银狐裘里，面上因着一路行来又忙碌未歇染了些酡红。小橘子算算时间再看看仿佛要赏雪的方公公，犹豫着是不是开口提醒。

自入冬以来，方公公的唇眼就画得越发艳丽，生怕寒风坏了他的脸色。现下却是只淡淡涂抹了一层，不怎么看得出来，显得粉嫩许多，真可谓是玉面修容。

又等了约有一刻钟的时候，小橘子实在忍不住了，他猜到方公公不想去叫小王爷，也不好就这么走了，但在这干站着不动，迟早冻成冰棍。

“主子，时候不早了，该去叫小王爷起身了。”

“现在什么时候了？”方公公看了看紧闭的门扉，他武功底子好，倒还没觉得多冷。

“应是辰时二刻。”

“好。”方公公背着只手就往门口去了，倒是一点也没犹豫。小橘子心下悔恨，他该早点出声就不用冻这么久了。

方公公轻推开门扉，心里也没个底数，这朱小王爷惯会磨人，到东厂寻了他两次，次次都把他折腾得有气出没气进，这次要他过来，明摆着黄鼠狼给鸡拜年。

小橘子留在门口候着。这服侍王爷的事还没轮到他头上，他就算是进去了，怕也要立马出来。他搓了搓胳膊往墙根缩了缩，心里又是一阵赌咒。回回见朱小王爷他都要挨冻受冷，没个好处。

方公公进了房迎面就是香薰暖意，他将皮裘搭置一旁转到屏风后面就见了炭炉，烧得正好，他又添置了些才往里屋去。

那边床榻锦被隆叠，光是看着就是舒软。他躬身立在床侧轻唤，“小王爷——该起了。”等得好一会没有反应，又凑近些，口唇几乎要贴上去，“小王爷——”他伸出手轻拍锦被隆处，“该起了——”话音未落，锦被下忽出了只手来，方公公惊得一跳本能就要往后退，无奈靠得太近，仍是给捉了手腕，一下给拉到了床上去。

仔细看了，不是朱小王爷还是谁？他正笑着脸，面上毫无困倦之色，似是醒了多时。

方公公给拉得半扑在他身上，欲要挣扎起身的时候又给箍住了腰，压得伏在他胸膛上。小王爷只穿着亵衣，身上带着暖意，呼吸间尽是他身上味道，“小王爷，时候不早，该起身了。”

“是吗？”朱小王爷的手搂着了腰就没有打算放开的意思，掌心紧贴了上去细细摩挲。方公公给揉得浑身不适，双手抵着他肩头，心里擂擂如战鼓，生怕这小祖宗见得第一天就要发难。他腆了脸继续笑道：“已是辰时二刻了。”

“那不还早着，再睡他个三两时辰都可。”他手下愈发揉捏用力，忽而咦了一声，指尖提挂了一物上来。

方公公正苦于如何脱身，听见这声腰上也是一松连忙抬膝撑了床沿支起上身来。再看夺了小王爷注意的物什，是他佩带在腰间的一块透玉，上雕芙蓉、桂花、万年青，寓意亨通富贵。

这本不是什么上等货色，但总算得贵重，也不知道小王爷怎么会对这个感起兴趣，方公公只觉得有了机会，连忙道：“小王爷喜欢这玉佩？”

“还行。”朱小王爷撇了撇嘴，在右手中掂量几下，仿佛在思考什么。

“小王爷既然喜欢，权当是奴才送给小王爷的一点点心意。”

“哦？”小王爷挑了挑眉，“方公公送我的？”

“奴才没什么拿得出手的东西，也就这玉佩还算能入眼。”

“好，那我就收下了。”小王爷一合掌揣了玉佩，捏着方公公的腕子总算坐起身来。

正当方公公暗自松了口气，以为哄得了小王爷起来，倏听裂帛声响，他的肩颈就是一凉，衣襟给小王爷扯开了大半开来，露出肌肤，连胸前的樱点都隐隐作现。

方公公霎时变了脸色，可朱小王爷的脸色沉得更快，几乎要赶上那黑面的包公，“方公公送的玉佩小王可是收下了，怎么小王送的礼物却不见方公公穿戴？难不成是不喜欢？”

方公公惊惶小王爷要逞苟合之事，面上发白，额角出了层虚汗，不知是躲是迎时，听见他这么问，反而安下了心，搬出早就准备好的说辞来，“小王爷送的礼物实在金贵，奴才身粗卑劣，不敢穿在身上，只小心收着了每日观瞻。”

“衣裳衣裳，衣身才能叫裳，你不穿它就一文不值，哪来的金贵？”

“小王爷说的是，奴才回去就穿上。”方公公垂眉顺目，本意说句缓兵敷衍的话，哪晓得朱小王爷却乐开了花，松了他的腕子，于柜子指点道：“里面有个锦盒，你去拿出来。”

那柜子就立在床侧五步远的地方，贴着墙，镂空雕花，铜锁小扣。方公公心里咯噔作响，又不能不去拿。他缓步上前，开了柜门，捧出锦盒，在光照下才看得清楚——是个精致的檀香木盒，六寸长四寸宽，上面雕着花蝶，跟昨日送来装红肚兜的礼盒一模一样。

朱小王爷就趁着方公公一愣神的时候从背后搂住了他，环腰解带，边把衣物从他肩头褪下边说：“还好我机警，生怕你忘带了，给你备了一份在这，用不着等回去再穿了，现在就穿上吧。”

方公公紧抿着唇，身子都发起抖来，他只觉得肝火怒烧，灼得心肺都生疼起来。就算他是公公，也不是女子，这肚兜怎么穿得。

小王爷却不管他，搂了他肩在脊背上落下一吻发出吮响来，又帮他接了手里锦盒打开，拎了肚兜出来给他穿上。

待到红绳系好，小王爷扶着他腰身要他转过身来时，方公公已收拾好了脸上表情，他半垂着脸，似笑非笑，眉目软柔，那唇粉而生嫩，那眼含情若水，那锈金飞花的大红肚兜合了腰身好似洞房娇娥般，直看得小王爷心头大动，倾身献吻，“真真是好看——”

小橘子在门外又等了近半个时辰才等到朱小王爷起身，只是方公公又睡下了。

 

尾声

“方公公。”

小橘子行至了园子里，对面过来的小太监和小宫女们就毕恭毕敬出声相唤，他微点点头算作答应。此番回来可说是春风得意，他满心欢喜，也不忘板了脸端起大太监的架子。

如今他也是“方公公”了。而前一个方公公嘛，已死在河口县骆富的手里。

当初方公公赴了骆富和欧阳贵的邀约，自然携带侍卫，正是他错传方公公的暗令，致使侍卫在方公公话落时按而不发，骆富一击得手。

他私下早与骆富互通消息，更认为这是一个除掉方公公的好机会。方公公虽说待他不薄，可他到底只是奴才，要是方公公不死，他便永远没有出头之日。

何况，他早就想一尝这昂头挺胸的滋味了。

不过到底是他杀了方公公，百般解释、将功赎过，还在皇上面前哭了一场，也不知够不够数，回来了等要正名头时，忽然灵机一动，说是自幼被卖身进宫，父母也没留下个姓名，现在要道姓名了，感怀方公公待他如亲弟，干脆就用方公公的姓，也算做个念想。

他这么说时，也没想过午夜梦回会不会被方公公寻仇，他只想着这回皇上应当绝不会再怀疑他了。而且他还真就连个噩梦也没做过。

前面的小路上忽然显了人影出来。这园子常是妃嫔赏花来的，非是皇亲便是国戚，就算是个秀女也不知何时就会得了皇上宠爱，开罪不得。

小橘子放慢了脚步，待看得清了立马就是垂首行礼，“小王爷——”

朱小王爷听着声也不搭理他，只顾着满园子张望。

小橘子就退到路边等着朱小王爷走过。这时小王爷身后又冒出个人来，带着满身温香，嘤咛一声扑向小王爷后背。

不过一抬手一扭身小王爷就把她接在了怀里，端的潇洒风流，面上露了调笑，“怎么走路这般不小心？”

“倒是小王爷，走得这么快，急急赶来见谁？”那姑娘粉腮红唇，一双桃花眼更是勾人魂魄，她瞟见了小橘子，捻起手帕就是轻嗔着锤了小王爷一把，“听闻小王爷喜欢太监，我本当是谣言，现在看来倒有几分真呐！”

朱小王爷连忙握了她柔荑在唇下亲过一口，“太监有什么好喜欢的，胯下没有三两肉，却哪有女子温软舒服？”

说话间已渐渐走远了，小橘子这才抬头，眼角瞥见小王爷坠在腰侧的玉佩，白润透亮，雕的是芙蓉、桂花、万年青。心里觉得有些眼熟，但也没多想，调转身自顾自做事去了。

 

end


End file.
